Encuentro Cercano
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Segunda parte de Receptor n_ñU Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco...


Definiciones del CorazÃ³n  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de una muy poco romÃ¡ntica cita entre Tailmon y su nuevo novio, Hawkmon, un incidente  
  
puso la vida de la primera en peligro; pero fue salvada por una misteriosa brisa...  
  
Â¿QuÃ© tipo de fenÃ³meno habÃ­a sido aquel? Y ese TE AMO tan sospechoso que se produjo junto a sus  
  
oÃ­dos?  
  
CapÃ­tulo 2.- Encuentro cercano...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari tenÃ­a examen de Ciencias aquel dÃ­a; llevaba rato de estar mordisqueando su lÃ¡piz  
  
y mangoneando un borrador colorado en forma de corazÃ³n que Takeru le regalara en  
  
cierta ocasiÃ³n que la verdad ella ya ni recordaba... Se acomodÃ³ el bolÃ­grafo en la nariz  
  
y las manos en las mejillas, y tratÃ³ de pensar... PensÃ³ pero no recordaba ninguna de las  
  
respuestas... Esto no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera... Entonces lo vio... Daisuke  
  
acababa de descubrir su hoja de respuestas accidentalmente mientras se levantaba a  
  
tomar agua... Los ojos vivarachos de la chica se clavaron inmediatamente en el papel;  
  
sabÃ­a que Daisuke no era ningÃºn alumno brillante, pero preferÃ­a contestar  
  
equivocadamente que dejar su hoja en blanco... EstirÃ³ la nariz, cuando de pronto una  
  
regla dura de metal se interpuso en su camino... El profesor la habÃ­a descubierto y sin  
  
dudarlo ni un minuto, la enviÃ³ al pasillo, cancelando el examen que tuviera la niÃ±a; ahora  
  
definitivamente iba a reprobar... Daisuke la mirÃ³ salir y bajÃ³ la mirada... No habÃ­a lugar  
  
a dudas; lo habÃ­a hecho a propÃ³sito, pero solo causÃ³ que la suspendieran... Que  
  
horror!  
  
Takeru suspirÃ³; no le parecÃ­a apropiado lo que acababan de hacerle a su novia, pero Ã©l  
  
no podÃ­a hacer nada al respecto... ParpadeÃ³ un par de veces, y regresÃ³ los ojos a su  
  
examen.  
  
-Es muy injusto!!-se quejÃ³ Hikari, pateando con fuerza una lata de refresco que estaba  
  
tirada a unos escasos 10 centÃ­metros de sus pies.-Mmmm... Pero quiÃ©n me manda no  
  
estudiar?-cerrÃ³ los ojos un segundo y le fue suficiente... La oscuridad la rodeÃ³ por  
  
completo, mientras que ella se daba cuenta... Una silueta de estatura mediana se acercÃ³  
  
a ella a pasos cortos y la mirÃ³ a los ojos... La chica mirÃ³ a la silueta y pareciÃ³  
  
reconocer a aquel ser... ParpadeÃ³ y luego tratÃ³ de acercÃ¡rsele...  
  
-AyÃºdame...-dijo la voz.  
  
-Necesitas ayuda? Quieres salir de Ã©ste lugar?  
  
La figura asintiÃ³.  
  
-Pero...-dijo ella.-Â¿CÃ³mo voy a ayudarte...?  
  
-Necesito tu luz...-respondiÃ³ la presencia, con voz entrecortada.-Y necesito su amor...-  
  
luego se alejÃ³ lentamente hasta perderse en la distancia y oscuridad del lugar... Hikari  
  
abriÃ³ los ojos y se encontrÃ³ baÃ±ada en sudor... Alguien la necesitaba y ella no lo iba a  
  
abandonar! ArrojÃ³ las cubetas y saliÃ³ corriendo del lugar; su profesor solo alcanzÃ³ a  
  
llamarla a gritos, pero ella no obedeciÃ³; desapareciÃ³ entre la multitud de las calles de  
  
Tokio.  
  
-Mi luz y su amor...-suspirÃ³ la chica, caminando a un lado del rÃ­o.-No entiendo... No  
  
entiendo nada... Mi Luz...-sacando su emblema y observando; despuÃ©s de incansable  
  
trabajo, Genai habÃ­a logrado reconstruir los emblemas y las etiquetas...-Supongo que  
  
habla de mi emblema... Pero... Su amor? De cual amor hablaba?-una sonrisa fugaz  
  
atravesÃ³ su rostro, mientras emprendÃ­a camino.-CÃ³mo no lo pensÃ© antes?  
  
Takenouchi Sora estudiaba en la escuela que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad; cursaba  
  
el Ãºltimo semestre de bachillerato, y era una de las chicas mÃ¡s populares del colegio; no  
  
tenÃ­a novio y era bastante asediada por todos, pero ella parecÃ­a no tener ojos para  
  
nadie mÃ¡s que para un amigo suyo que habÃ­a estado con ella desde la infancia... Su  
  
nombre era Ishida Yamato y era de su edad; tambiÃ©n era bastante popular y tenÃ­a una  
  
banda... Amor y Amistad... Era tan lÃ³gico...  
  
Hikari subiÃ³ un par de escaleras y llegÃ³ a la puerta del salÃ³n de clases de Sora; la  
  
susodicha alcanzÃ³ a verla desde la ventana y le hizo una seÃ±a... 10 minutos mÃ¡s tarde se  
  
encontraron frente a los baÃ±os de chicas del primer piso.  
  
-QuÃ© sucede?-dijo la mayor.-Te pasa algo? QuÃ© estÃ¡s haciendo fuera de la escuela?  
  
-No! No es a mi...-repuso la chica.  
  
Los ojos de Sora temblaron.  
  
-A Taichi?!-exclamÃ³.-Le sucediÃ³ algo a Taichi??!! Pero dime niÃ±a!! No me tengas asi!!  
  
-No! Nada de eso!  
  
Sora suspirÃ³, aliviada.-Entonces quÃ© estÃ¡s haciendo aquÃ­?  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda...-explicÃ³.-Hoy...-relatÃ³ con detalles la experiencia de la maÃ±ana;  
  
Takenouchi parecÃ­a llevar notas con la mirada, mientras que su amiga le contaba lo de  
  
aquella sombra...  
  
-Dices que te pidiÃ³ auxilio...  
  
-Si... Me parece que estÃ¡ atrapado! Quiere salir de ahÃ­... Quiere ser libre nuevamente!  
  
-Y cÃ³mo piensas que pueda yo ayudarte? TÃº eres algo lÃ³gico por ser la luz, si es que  
  
esa criatura desea escapar de la oscuridad... Pero y yo?  
  
-Es que... Su respuesta a mi pregunta de cÃ³mo podrÃ­a ayudarle fue: "Necesito tu  
  
luz...Y necesito su amor..."  
  
-Ah! Por eso piensas que tengo algo que ver?-sacando el emblema.-El emblema del  
  
amor... Si... PodrÃ­a ser... Pero quÃ© puedo hacer yo?  
  
-No lo se... Eso necesitamos estudiarlo con calma...  
  
-En ese caso te verÃ© despuÃ©s de clases; a las 3 te parece bien?  
  
-Perfecto!  
  
-PasarÃ© a tu casa luego de la campana; si?  
  
-Te estarÃ© esperando... Lleva a Piyomon contigo solo por precauciÃ³n, y yo estarÃ© junto  
  
con Tailmon...  
  
-Muy biÃ©n... Entonces nos vemos a las 3...-revisando su reloj.-Solo faltan 4 horas para  
  
eso, lo mejor serÃ¡ que regreses a clase...  
  
-Ah! Es cierto! .-.  
  
-XD Nos vemos mÃ¡s tarde, y no te vuelvas a escapar, si?  
  
-Si! n_Ã±U  
  
-Nos vemos!  
  
-AdiÃ³s!  
  
  
  
-Que no lo se!-reprochÃ³ Tailmon por quinta vez.-Pueden dejarme en paz? No insistan!  
  
-Pero... Pero...-Armadimon nunca se habÃ­a reconocido por no ser curioso, y es que  
  
despuÃ©s de todo esa era su virtud...-Necesitamos saber que clase de fuerza fue la que  
  
te rescatÃ³!! Por favor!! Tienes que contarnos todo!!  
  
-No lo se... Basta!!-gritÃ³ el gato, mostrando las punzantes garras inmediatamente;  
  
Hawkmon y Armadimon retrocedieron un poco.  
  
-Lo Ãºnico bueno aquÃ­ es que te encuentras biÃ©n...-sonriÃ³ el Ã¡guila, tratando de ser  
  
amable. Tailmon desviÃ³ la mirada; ahora no podÃ­a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente... Acababa de decirle al viento que lo amaba, y le parecÃ­a tan estÃºpido a si misma, que  
  
preferÃ­a no hablar de nada al respecto.... Sin embargo aquel Te amo le habÃ­a parecido  
  
tan sincero... Y aÃºn mÃ¡s su Yo tambiÃ©n, que habÃ­a salido del corazÃ³n... Estaba  
  
confundida, realmente confundida...  
  
Era la 1 de la tarde, y si sus cÃ¡lculos no fallaban, en 5 minutos Taichi y Hikari  
  
regresarÃ­an de clases; Tailmon se subiÃ³ al sofÃ¡ y se acurrucÃ³, mientras que Hawkmon y  
  
Armadimon se veÃ­an uno al otro, contrariados.. Definitivamente, ella no iba a abrir la  
  
boca... El digimon de Cody suspirÃ³ unas 3 veces y luego dio la media vuelta.  
  
-Mejor me voy...-dijo.-Cody regresa a casa en 10 minutos, y se preocupa cuando no  
  
me encuentra... Hasta luego...  
  
-AdiÃ³s...-respondiÃ³ la pareja.  
  
Hawkmon mirÃ³ a su novia y meneÃ³ la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-No me gusta lo que haces...-dijo de pronto.  
  
-QuÃ© cosa? Yo no hago nada en realidad para agradarte...  
  
-Ya lo se... Pero esta vez exageras... Y sabes? Hasta el amor mÃ¡s puro puede  
  
desaparecerse si se alimenta con vacÃ­o e indiferencia...-luego le dio la espalda y saliÃ³ a  
  
pasos cortos de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Hawkmon...-el gato le llama desde su pieza.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Te quiero mucho...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n te quiero Tailmon...-despuÃ©s se escuchÃ³ el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse  
  
tras el digimon; Tailmon bajÃ³ la mirada.  
  
-Te amo...-se repitiÃ³, evocando la voz suave entre sus bigotes...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n te amo...  
  
-Ah!!-se levantÃ³ de golpe y buscÃ³ con la mirada... Esa brisa habÃ­a entrado por la  
  
ventana abierta, y la voz bonita habÃ­a regresado...-QuiÃ©n estÃ¡ ahÃ­??!! RESPONDA!  
  
-Te amo...-repitiÃ³, haciendo caso omiso a las cuestiones del digimon.  
  
-Aah...-el gatito cerrÃ³ los ojos y se sonrojÃ³ al sentirse envuelta entre la calidez del viento...  
  
-Te amo... Siempre te he amado...  
  
-De....deja de decir eso!-gritÃ³ ella, tratando de alejarse.-Dime quien eres!! DÃ­melo!!  
  
-Por quÃ©?-la conversaciÃ³n acababa de ampliarse...-No te basta con saber que te  
  
amo...? No te basta con saber que me amas...? No te basta con saber que nos  
  
necesitamos el uno al otro...? Que ahora estamos incompletos...? Que tÃº eres mi  
  
complemento y yo el tuyo...? No te basta con que estÃ© aquÃ­...?  
  
-No...-argumentÃ³.-No me basta!! Necesito saber quien eres!! Necesito conocerte  
  
antes de decidir que es lo que mi corazÃ³n ha de sentir por ti!!  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© dices eso...? Â¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas...? Â¿Acaso realmente me has  
  
olvidado...?  
  
-CÃ³mo podrÃ­a olvidarte si no se quiÃ©n eres...? Por favor... DÃ­melo! No me tortures asÃ­!  
  
-Tailmon...-murmurÃ³, acariciando sus mejillas...-Soy yo... He vuelvo... Estoy aquÃ­  
  
por tÃ­... Y no pienso dejarte sola nunca mÃ¡s... Nunca mÃ¡s...-una sombra comenzÃ³ a  
  
materializarse frente a ella... El gato abrÃ­a los ojos, asustada... Ansiosa... La palabra que  
  
podrÃ­a definirla todavÃ­a no existÃ­a... TratÃ³ de acercÃ¡rsele, pero la figura se alejÃ³...  
  
-No...! AÃºn no es tiempo...-dijo...-Pero ya lo serÃ¡.... Hasta entonces Tailmon...  
  
Prometo que no dejarÃ© de amarte....-y desapareciÃ³ con el rocÃ­o, sin dejar rastro,  
  
pero no sin antes envolverla en una especie de abrazo que la reconfortÃ³... El felino se  
  
dejÃ³ caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra, y Hikari llegÃ³ a tiempo para sostenerla entre sus  
  
brazos antes de que quedara inconsciente...  
  
-Piensas que esa niÃ±a es el octavo elegido? EstÃ¡s segura?  
  
-Ah! Eres tÃº Wizarmon... Te dije que dejaras de meterte en mis pensamientos!  
  
-Lo siento mucho...  
  
Tailmon abriÃ³ los ojos... Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su pulso habÃ­a aumentado a  
  
demasiadas palpitaciones por minuto... MirÃ³ sus alrededores y descubriÃ³ a Hikari,  
  
Piyomon y Sora sentadas, mirÃ¡ndola... Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, sin lugar a  
  
dudas... Acababa de tener una pesadilla... PodÃ­a ver aÃºn bajo sus pÃ¡rpados a  
  
Wizarmon, sonriÃ©ndole y cerrando los ojos... Aquel era aÃºn su tema diario de  
  
pesadillas despuÃ©s de tanto tiempo... ObservÃ³ a Hikari y acudiÃ³ a ella como un niÃ±o a  
  
su madre... La abrazÃ³ con fuerza y su respiraciÃ³n comenzÃ³ a clamarse...  
  
-Has vuelto a soÃ±ar con Ã©l...-murmurÃ³ su amiga.  
  
-Si...-admitiÃ³ ella, escondiendo el rostro entre su ropa.  
  
-No te preocupes... Somos amigas... Puedes confiar en nosotras...  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Entonces...-interrumpiÃ³ Sora.-En quÃ© podemos ayudar? Crees que podamos descifrar  
  
el misterio nosotras solas? O le pedimos ayuda a los demÃ¡s?  
  
-Pues no lo se...-repuso Hikari.-Mi hermano ha estado muy ocupado babeando la  
  
ventana desde que esa chica se mudÃ³ al lado...  
  
-CUÃ 


End file.
